


Bullet

by tunasmoothie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Napollya - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya's shot, Napoleon helps. (First fic, btw!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

Napoleon was engaged in a conversation.

With a wall. He was stuck in a small hotel room in Italy for a mission. Illya was in the other room, doing god knows what. Napoleon sighed, glancing around the room for something to do, perhaps a good book, or he could go for a game of chess with Illya, but that would be pointless, since he always wins. He blushed at the thought of Illya, so tall so strong and handso- a good partner. Maybe he could ask to go out for coffee or something.That brought up the idea of confessing his feelings as well. He sighed once more, got up and walked to Illya's room and opened the door. Illya was sitting there (surprise, surprise), playing a game of chess by himself. 

"Hey, Peril." Napoleon started, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Illya grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw. come on! I just wanted to ask for coffee!" 

"Ask Gaby instead." 

"Well, I thought it would be better if I went with you! I mean, you ditched me for a game of- I mean, you ditched us for a game of chess." Napoleon stuttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Napoleon blushed, trying to keep his cool exterior on. 

"Well, go away. I'm bu-" Bullets suddenly whizzed by, hitting the wallpaper.

"Duck!" Illya shouted, tackling Napoleon and hiding behind the bed. Illya struggled to reach for hid gun over Napoleon, but let out a sharp cry when pain suddenly hit his arm, red soaking through it. He crashed to the ground.

"Illya!"

++++++

"You awake yet?" Illya heard a voice, soft and soothing. 'Must be Cowboy,' Illya thought, but didn't open his eyes.

"Of course you're not. Sure sleep for another 5 hours, not like I care." Illya grumbled and turned his back to Napoleon on the mattress. Or couch. Or whatever he was lying on. Illya suddenly felt a warm hand on his cheek, calming him. The hand suddenly lifted, and he heard footsteps, walking further from him. 'No,' Illya thought, 'don't go..'

++++++

Illya awoke again, opening his eyes this time to his hotel room. He sat up, looking around.

"Finally, you're awake!" 

"Cowboy?" Illya mumbled sleepily. Napoleon sat down beside him with a tray of food, putting it on his lap. 

"You've been sleeping for a while, maybe 10 hours or so. You've been shot, if you don't remember. Gaby's been treating your wounds and stopped the bleeding." Napoleon explained.

"Hmm." Illya mumbled.

"Don't do that again. I was getting really scared, like I would lose you. I was starting to think that I would never confess my feelings-"

"What?" 

"What?" Napoleon blushed.

"You said-"

"No."

"Confess your feel-"

"Never said that."

"Napoleon, you could have just told me, you know."

"What?" Napoleon stuttered. 

"I feel like an idiot saying this, but I've held the same feelings for a while now as well." Illya felt blood rushing to his face and looked away. He suddenly felt lips against his. Illya was never kissed like this before, so passionately, so greedy and gentle all at the same time. They were panted for air when they pulled away.

"So, how about that coffee?"

"Of course."


End file.
